


How Antibug could have gone wrong

by Givingitatry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Antibug bad ending, Marinette didn't think this through, Other, Plan backfires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givingitatry/pseuds/Givingitatry
Summary: I heard people talk about how Chat could have discovered Ladybugs Identity in Antibug, but I haven't heard anyone bring up how Chloe or Hawkmoth could have found out her identity and use it against her, so I brought it up myself
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	How Antibug could have gone wrong

Antibug smiled as she balanced herself on Chat Noirs metal pole with said hero tied up and dangling at the edge of the other end of it.

"I know you can hear me Ladybrat, Where ever you are, you are going to have to choose, in order to keep Chat Noire alive you must give me your Miraculous, and if you refuse take a good look at him for it will be the last you ever see of him, I am going to count to ten" she said as she began walking along the pole as the hero began slipping to his death.

"one, twooo,, three, fourr" at that moment the sound of Ladybugs voice could be heard as Chloe held the hero in place with a nearby chair as she ran off in search of her.

Upon finding the phone Ladybug used to distract her away from Chat Noire Antibug just smirked as she hit play "so you think your so smart huh Ladybug, but you made one crucial mistake" Antibug state before closing out the video now having full access to all information left inside the phone as the first thing she saw was a picture of Adrian in the back ground "ugh I would never have guessed my ex idol was another obsessed fan girl of my Adrikins" she stated before going to the contact list as gasping as many of the names in the phones friends list looked familiar "no it can't be" she said as she hit the call button on the number listed as mom.

"Marinette" a soft voice said on the other side of the call. "Marinette is something wrong, where are you.

Antibug let out a malicious Laugh as she hung up the phone "well well well Maritrash, this whole time I Idolized such a loser like you, well you may have saved your partner but let's see you pull that trick off again for your precious parents" she yelled before taking off to a certain well-known bakery


End file.
